St. Canard Orphanage
The St. Canard Orphanage is a facility in St. Canard. It is run by Mrs. Cavanaugh and for a time was the home of Gosalyn Waddlemeyer. History The St. Canard Orphanage is home to many children who've lost their parents. For most of them goes that their time in the orphanage is short, as Cavanaugh works hard to arrange as many adoptions as she can. It's unknown how many people work there, but one Eugene seems to be a janitor. Fiction Cartoon Hammerhead Hannigan is sent to the St. Canard Orphanage to collect Gosalyn Waddlemeyer for Taurus Bulba because he suspects she knows the code to the Waddlemeyer Ramrod. Hannigan presents himself as an old friend of Professor Waddlemeyer and convinces Mrs. Cavanaugh of his good intentions. She calls in Gosalyn, who's in the middle of a game of hockey and first thinks she's in trouble for the "pig and the boys' bathroom" incident, but Cavanaugh hadn't even heard of that. She introduces Gosalyn to Hannigan and the girl is elated to meet someone who knew her grandfather. On Hannigan's suggestion, they go for a talk on orphanage grounds while Cavanaugh asks Eugene about the "pig and the boys' bathroom" incident. Gosalyn has a decent time talking to Hannigan until a van stops near them and he urges her to get in. Realizing she's being abducted, Gosalyn fights back and looks for an escape, which comes in the form of Darkwing Duck. / A day later, Gosalyn is back at the orphanage. Bulba is defeated, but Darkwing has seemingly perished too. Gosalyn is too upset to meet a prospective parent waiting for her in Cavanaugh's office. What she doesn't know is that Darkwing miraculously survived and has decided to change much in his life to make room for a daughter. It is he coming to adopt her and as he talks with Cavanaugh about the reason he's in bandages, Gosalyn recognizes his voice. When he moves his head bandages and they fall over his eyes so that they form a mask, she runs to him and hugs him tightly. He offers to take her to go house hunting. Mrs. Cavanaugh enquires how he means to drive in this condition and upon his answer that he has help, Launchpad comes crashing into the office in the new family car due to trouble with the reverse. / When faced with a giant Crying Chrissy doll in Whiffle Town, Gosalyn recalls having such a cheap doll in the orphanage and that the head is the weak point. As janitor at the Swine Corporation, Clovis Clackenhoff overhears a plot by Swenlin Swine and Cement Head to rob the orphanage. Knowing they have to be stopped, he becomes the Rubber Chicken. He is successful in protecting the orphanage, but becomes the duo's main target of elimination. Disney Comics comics Hammerhead Hannigan is sent to the St. Canard Orphanage to collect Gosalyn Waddlemeyer for Taurus Bulba because he suspects she knows the code to the Waddlemeyer Ramrod. Hannigan presents himself as an old friend of Professor Waddlemeyer and convinces Mrs. Cavanaugh of his good intentions. She calls in Gosalyn, who's in the middle of a game of hockey and first thinks she's in trouble for the "pig and the boys' bathroom" incident, but Cavanaugh hadn't even heard of that. She introduces Gosalyn to Hannigan and the girl is elated to meet someone who knew her grandfather. On Cavanaugh's advice, they go for a talk on orphanage grounds while she asks Eugene about the "pig and the boys' bathroom" incident. Gosalyn has a decent time talking to Hannigan until a van stops near them and he urges her to get in. Realizing she's being abducted, Gosalyn looks for an escape, which comes in the form of Darkwing Duck. A day later, Gosalyn is back at the orphanage. Bulba is defeated, but Darkwing has seemingly perished too. Gosalyn takes it as a personal fault that everyone who ever loved her died and refuses to meet a prospective parent waiting for her in Cavanaugh's office. What she doesn't know is that Darkwing miraculously survived and has decided to change much in his life to make room for a daughter. It is he coming to adopt her and as he talks with Cavanaugh about the reason he's in bandages, Gosalyn recognizes his voice. When he subtly moves his head bandages to fall over his eyes so that they form a mask, she runs to him and hugs him tightly. Launchpad comes crashing into the office in the new family car due to trouble with the reverse and the three take off. Cavanaugh considers it the most fitting adoption she ever arranged. Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Stubs